


I Don't Love You

by Im_So_Quacking_Emo



Series: The 20 Song Challenge [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_So_Quacking_Emo/pseuds/Im_So_Quacking_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil loved Dan. Dan loved Phil. The keyword is loved. </p><p> </p><p>(I suck at summaries, I promise the actual story will be better)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Love You

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is based on is here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=pyi0ZfuIIvo

Dan was like black and Phil was like white. Two colours that aren't the same but are always put together. Nothing about them should be together, but they balanced each other out. They balanced each other out and broke each other down. They had every capability of ruining the other person and I'm sad to say that they used those abilities. 

Phil remembers the last time he saw Dan. He spent the night before packing but Phil just thought he might be preparing for their trip to Florida the next week. He was so nieve. He was stupid. He didn't think. And it costed him Dan. 

The next morning Dan was gone. Him, his bags, everything, gone. Not so much as a spec of evidence that he had ever been there remained aside from his perfectly tidy room. Phil tried calling. He tried texting. He tried everything, but Dan was gone. He was gone and Phil didn't think he'd be coming back. 

Phil's trip to Florida remained. He thought seeing his friends at the convention would be good for him. But they weren't. He walked into the convention centre and the first thing he saw was Dan with his arm around some other boy. 

He tried talking to Dan, but he wanted nothing of it. Phil still remembers the last thing Dan said to him. He said, " I don't love you, like I loved you, yesterday." 

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? Am I good at the whole, sad thing? Should I quit doing this? Let me know! This is part one of twenty so make sure you stick around. Also, if your birthday is in this month/January next year, let me know when, pick a song from my list and I'll give you a birthday one shot!


End file.
